Splintered
by huntsthemoon
Summary: Book 1 of the Virago Series. Nora Argent Returns to Beacon Hills after 6 years of being gone. The minute she returns it's chaos. Between memories and ghosts haunting her, an alpha taunting her, a crazy ex, a possible love interest and werewolf teenagers life is just plain crazy. Her allegiances are tested when her Aunt starts to unravel being faced with what she's done. Derek x OC
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the re-write for The Moon Huntress. Thank you to all of the people that continue to follow me on this journey and for those new to this story welcome. I will be posting new chapters every second week. The chapters are also shorter this time around. If you'd like to learn more about this story and stories to come in the series you can find me on Tumblr under viragoseries.

 **WARNINGS:**

 **LANGAUGE**

 **DRUG USE**

 **BRIEF MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE**

~*'*~

 **Chapter 1: The One No One Knew About**

The bike purred throatily and zoomed off as the light changed from red to green. It whipped through the quiet night street of the town with not much more than a blur of black metal and dark clothes. Any time it slowed a flash of rich red hair flew out from under the helmet, visor blacked out to hide the rider's face. Riding like this usually helped to clear their mind, but it was full of a million thoughts about where the bike was headed. Steeling their nerve, the bike pulled up in front of a large modern Victorian house. From the outside it looked like a warm family home, but experience taught that it was only a select few who would feel at home there.

And that didn't include her. She pulled her helmet free, her hands shaking with nerves and maybe something else. The long thick, red curls cascaded down her back looking almost like wild fire after the wind of the ride.

She found herself wishing she could go back to this morning and not turn this way, head down to L.A. where more fun could be had. She thought back with a slight smile about the warm body she had left in bed. The poor girl would wake up, missing a full bottle of whiskey and no real way to get a hold of her. Falling into bed with the gorgeous girl the night before had certainly beat paying for a hotel. Plus, it was a hell of a lot more fun than sitting alone drinking away her nerves.

Now as she looked up seeing the lights on she wished she had dressed a little more like an adult. And had maybe not put on such thick black liner around her eyes. Although it felt like warpaint she might need after the long journey. When exactly she started viewing this place as enemy territory she wasn't sure.

Regardless, it definitely hadn't felt like home in a long time.

As her heavy leather boots crunched up the gravel in the driveway she couldn't help her eyes sweeping the area, assessing any possible threats. It was a combination of years of training and experience, along with the feeling this town gave off naturally. Even if you didn't know about the things that went bump in the night, you knew enough to be cautious when the sun went down.

Large blue eyes turned upwards, immediately seeking out the moon, tense shoulders relaxing infinitesimally at remembering it was a new moon. The more time she could have without that thing hanging heavy and full over her head the better. Again, her hands shook as she adjusted the leather straps across her chest - her pack was getting heavy after the long ride across country. It felt a little repressive at the moment, a weight carrying her down with the necessities of her life. Finally taking a deep, calming breath she fortified herself and continued the last few feet to the door before ringing the bell.

The last person she wanted it to be opened the door and immediately hardened their expression upon seeing her. Christopher Argent's critical blue eyes looked her over until they locked onto her's. The familiar cold, stone he saw in the mirror was gazing back at him. And it pained him while also infuriating him.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Gerard sent me," she matched his crossed arms and tone, "he said you needed help with the Alpha."

"And he didn't think he should let us know?" Chris was standing in the way of her entering the house as another person entered the foyer.

She tensed up as someone worse than him leaned casually against the doorway behind him, "he's in Paris this month," she tried her best not to look down in submission, "I've been by myself at the penthouse for the past few months while he's been travelling."

Chris glanced behind himself at his sister before bristling and firing back, "and who exactly has been training you while he's been gone?"

"Don't worry she's been keeping busy," Kate offered the silk in her voice a sure sign she was meaning more than she was saying.

Chris developed a slight twitch in his eye a sure sign he was headed straight into lecture mode when another person entered the foyer, a small squeal of delight erupted from the new arrival before it was racing towards her. She felt arms fling around her, hugging tightly around her form and struggled to not react. The other two in the room watching the pair now.

Finally the mass of brown curls moved away, and doe brown eyes met her cold greying blues, "Nora I missed you," the younger girl's smile caused dimples to appear on her cheeks.

Finally seeing that face seemed to soften the redhead slightly, "missed you too Allie," she smiled but it never fully reached her eyes.

Chris was ramrod straight where he was standing, looking ready to jump between the two of them if he needs to, "your sister has come to stay for a bit. She has a job in town it seems," Victoria Argent entered the room just as imposing as Nora remembered her, "you can use the spare room Eleanora, Allison will show you the way."

Allison smiled over at the other woman before grabbing her hand dragging her through the house and up the stairs. She didn't let go of the other woman's hand until they were in a bedroom with the door closed. Nora looked around her eyes hitting familiar furniture that was threatening to punch her in the gut with emotion. She ran her fingertips across the dark wood on the familiar footboard of the bed.

Allison was watching her a small smile on her face, "I help Mom pack it all up every move," she wasn't looking when Nora's head shot up but instead softly touching the soft green duvet.

Nora had to clear her throat at the unexpected emotions and memories that brought up, "thank you," her voice still came out small.

Allison hugged her from behind, "how long are you gonna stay Nor?"

"I'm not sure Allie," she sighed, "I have work to get back to in New York."

Allison sighed her hands dropping, she turned not noticing the shaking of her sisters hands as they mourned the loss of the contact, "I should get to sleep. I have school tomorrow."

"Yeah and if we're quick enough tomorrow I can give you a ride on the bike," Allison perked up at that.

"Definitely," she smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "and I want to introduce you to some people."

"Like this boy who you keep talking about without telling me his name?" Nora smirked knowingly putting her hands behind her back as the shaking got worse.

Allison winked as she flounced out of the door and to her room. Nora rushed to shut the door to the hallway as well as the door to the adjoined bathroom she would be sharing with her sister. As soon as it was locked she was making her way back to the bed and her bag. Digging through it desperately as her hands shook making the task harder.

Finally hearing the tinkling of pills she pulled a bottle out. Opening it and dumping a small pile into her palm. Without a second thought Nora downed them all dry. Swallowing roughly and trying desperately to not shake apart. After a few more tense moments the shaking slowed and she released a large huff of air attempting to get her body to relax further. All her muscles were still taught and straining trying to keep the shaking at bay, that rocked through her occasionally.

A familiar weariness settled into her bones, exhaustion threatening to drop her where she sat. If she'd been in the penthouse that's what she would have done. Just curled up to sleep knowing that the housemaster would lift her into bed at some point in the night. The only bit of kindness she'd ever experienced in the cold penthouse. She knew Gerard paid the staff to keep her from dying. She just didn't know why he bothered.

This was her last thought as she crawled under the thick blankets, the bed feeling like she was sinking into a cloud. Nora was pretty sure that was the medication making her brain fuzzy but she didn't think on it as the blackness surrounded her and pulled her down into sleep.

Waking up felt like being pulled out from under a black water. Breaking the surface and taking that first desperate breath of air, gasping it down as quickly as she could. Before grabbing a pillow to muffle the wretched sob that escaped her mouth. Nora was disorientated looking around and trying to decide if this was a dream. She looked down, definitely an adult by the scars on her arms but she couldn't place why this furniture was here.

The longer she sat here the worse the shaking was getting. Painful shocks of it going straight up her spine. Finally her brain started to catch up as she seen the little orange bottle laying on the carpet. She scrambled out of bed, dumping a few in her palm and noticing the bottle was pretty much empty. Nora sighed, her breath ragged and her throat dry. Hopefully she hadn't been screaming but she had a feeling Chris Argent would be standing in her room with a crossbow if that had happened.

She looked over at the time on her phone. Her heartbeat picking up as she realized Allison had to be up by now. Rising to her feet as fast as she dared, she stowed the bottle back in her bag before pulling out some clothing to wear. Once she had been sundresses and ribbons. Clad now in tight black jeans, a ripped up band shirt, boots and jacket she looked like the kind of girl your parents would warn you against. A warrior with her armour on ready for another day of war. She pulled her hair off of her face just as her sister knocked on the door.

"Come in," Nora answered from where she was packing her bag back up.

"Ready to go?" Allison asked smiling brightly as she straightened the strap on her bag where it sat on her sweatered shoulder.

"Yep," Nora returned the smile hesitantly, "we better get going before Chris realizes you're riding on the bike."

Allison giggled, tucking that ever present curl behind her ear, "yeah not sure Dad would approve."

"Good thing you're riding with the black sheep," Nora tried to keep it light but the small flinch from Allison told her there was bitterness in the statement.

Nora took off out of the room before her sister could say anything. They quietly snuck down the stairs hearing their parents voices coming from the kitchen. But of course neither thought of the alarm on the front door when they pulled it open. The screeching immediately reminded them though.

"Shit Allie lets go," Nora pulled her through the door as their father came running around the corner.

By the time Chris Argent stepped foot on the gravel drive Allison was wearing a helmet sitting side saddle behind her sister holding tight, "bye Dad I'll see you after school. Nora is gonna pick me up," Allison giggled as the bike shot off into the street curious neighbors watching the scene unfold as the alarm continued to wail.

Nora smirked to herself knowing that he would have to explain to the neighbors that Allison wasn't being kidnapped and that she was getting a ride from his older daughter. The one no one knew about, the one he didn't want to acknowledge. She sobered up a bit realizing that it would cause issues with them staying under the radar, and how Kate would take that. But what was done was done. Nora could admit that when it came to Chris she let her anger get the best of her most times.

She sped around a corner a smile returning to her face when she heard her sister giggle at the adrenaline rush. Sometimes being on her bike was the only time that Nora felt things wash away. Like she could go anywhere and be anyone. Especially with Allison on the back. They could leave and Allison would never become like her, she could be free.

But then she was being tapped on the shoulder, "over there. By the bike rack," Allison pointed out a mop of shaggy brown hair bent over locking his bike.

He looked up hearing the bike before Nora parked it in front of the sidewalk, "Hi Allison," he instantly smiled a crooked but handsome smile.

Nora took the helmet from Allison leaning in, "good job sis, he's cute."

If Nora didn't know any better she'd say that Scott was blushing at the compliment. But she shook it off as Allison just about skipped over to him. Pulling him back to where Nora was leaning against her bike. Nora smirked at the cute couple while they stopped in front of her.

"Scott McCall this is my sister Eleanora Argent," he stuck his hand out while looking at her curiously.

She shook his hand noticing he had a good strong grip, "Nice to meet you," she smiled as warmly as she could manage knowing this was important for Allison and anything important to her was important to Nora.

"Nice to meet you too," Scott had this adorably confused puppy look to him glancing between the two sisters.

It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes when they dropped their hands. Scott had thrown his arm around Allison and the girl had a soft pink blush to her cheeks as she smiled brightly at him. If it had been anyone but them she would have been disgusted and told them they're wasting their time. It's not they're going to work out, especially when he realizes that Allison has a birthright to kill people for the rest of her life. That one is always hard and Nora had only told one guy and things didn't work out so well for her.

Nora felt a tremble in her hand and she hid it behind her back while watching the cute scene before her. "I didn't know you had a sister?" Scott asked still confused.

Nora bows her head and Allison's cheeks blush deeply as she tries to make her mouth work. She's saved the embarrassment of trying to explain as Nora spoke up, "they don't talk about me. I'm the stereotypical older sibling black sheep."

Nora was still staring at her feet but she straightened up quickly as Scott said, "well I'm still glad I got to meet you," again that crooked, adorable smile.

"I should get going," Nora was aware of her hands continuing to tremble behind her back, "I'm picking you up after school, right?"

Allison looked embarrassed again, "ummm… there's lacrosse after school and I'm supposed to go watch with Lydia. Scott's on the team and he's going for first line."

A glimmer appeared in Nora's blue eyes, "you play lacrosse for Finstock?" this time the smile was sincere as it transformed her face into something softer, younger.

Scott and Allison both looked confused now, "yes…" he answered warily.

"Can't believe that coot is still here," she shook her head, "he still love making you do suicides 'til you puke? That was the go to when I was here."

Scott was looking at her like she was crazy, "you played for Finstock?"

Nora must of realized where the hitch was in the understanding, "yeah I went to school here for a couple years," she tried to brush off.

"You did?" Allison had a look of hurt on her face.

"Yeah that two years I lived with Kate," was all the explanation Nora gave before the bell rang, "you two kids have a good day and I'll be back later to pick you up after practise."

Huge shout out to Kam, Moony and Maddie for reading this fic for me :D love you ladies!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the love for this story, I know I'm early on the update but I was just too excited to share more with you. Special thanks to Kam my lovely editor and story guider, she's helped me so much with this re-write it's ridiculous. Thanks to TheWayofLife-447, Maddie Rose, Moirei, SusieSamurai, January Lily & YourpalMoony for the reviews. I loved each and every one of them!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **LANGAUGE**

Chapter 2: God Damned Cursed Family

Derek Hale was walking down the sidewalk in downtown Beacon Hills, which seemed to be license for every single local he came across to stare at him.

Especially after his arrest - thank you, Stiles - for killing his own sister.

He was still so angry about that, the feeling like a black sludge bubbling in his veins. Not unlike when he took pain, except this was from his own pain's making. A living thing clawing to get out, trying to force his wolf to the surface to exact it's revenge. To take down the Alpha that had torn his sister to shreds.

The Alpha had taken the last person that cared for him and it was his fault yet again. She had spent most of the day begging him to come back to Beacon Hills with her, getting more and more frustrated at his reluctance. Telling him she knew how hard it was for him - it was the same for her.

But it wasn't.

Laura didn't get their family killed last time she'd been there. Laura didn't smell them burning and know that she'd done that. Laura didn't have nightmares for years almost every night, only to be comforted by the person who should hate you more than anyone.

But Derek had been selfish - he couldn't lose Laura. Not like that. But his refusal had gotten her killed.

If Derek had gone with her he could have saved her. He could have stopped that wolf from stealing his family's last shred of power. Stopped him from turning Derek into an Omega in that one act. Making him the last in his line. The lone Hale left standing, other than Peter. But Derek didn't know if that man would ever stand again. From what he understood, Laura said his mind was so broken his body couldn't heal. It's like Kate had burnt the wolf out of him. And that thought right there struck him right in the gut. Peter had survived but was he even Peter anymore? Derek didn't feel like the same person, he knew Laura didn't.

They had all survived the fire, but at what cost?

Laura was the only one of them who had tried to move past things, to get better, and had succeeded for the most part. Until some beast tore her in two at the young age of twenty-four.

Derek was so lost in his dark thoughts he wasn't paying attention until he felt a small hand jerk him back and a horn honk. He blinked his green eyes as he looked around, he had tried to cross main street without even looking. The hand was still on his upper arm when he looked down, and over, to find a pair of blue eyes framed with red hair looking at him with concern.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk into traffic," she smiled in plastic kindness, "I'm sure there's better ways to end your day."

Her hand was still on his bicep and still he didn't pull away, baffled at how this small woman was able to pull him from the curb. Derek concluded he must have really been out of it.

"Most people would have said thank you by now," she pulled her hand away, crossing her arms in front of her, the smile replaced by a haughty smirk. "Or did I just ruin a horrible attempt to help an invisible old lady across the street?"

Derek was still looking her up and down, he tried his best to subtly scent the air but somehow the girl caught it and seemed to pause. He wasn't sure if she was working up to something but he had stepped closer apparently because they were standing basically chest to chest. Before an old woman spoke up beside them.

"I'd stay away from that one honey," she told the girl, "don't you know that's Derek Hale? He killed his sister. That whole family was cursed and I have a right mind to talk to Sheriff Stilinski about him just wandering around our streets that he's promised to keep safe and quiet." She actually spit on the ground at Derek's feet.

Derek ducked his head immediately, his ears burning bright red but not before she sees a flicker of blue as the woman walks off. He smelled the change in the girl in front of him. It's then that he notices some other smells he didn't earlier.

Iron, gunpowder, cinnamon, chemicals and worst of all wolfsbane.

Eyes back to their original hue, Derek's head shot up with his lip slowly lifting into a snarl. His eyebrows pinched together and his body locked up ready to fight.

"Take it easy, Michael J Fox," her voice had also lowered into something dangerous, "you think I'd attack you with all these people walking around waiting to go from innocent bystander to T-bone steak in an instant?"

The comment caught him so off guard that he dropped his stance entirely and felt his incisors shrink down to fit better within his mouth. "I didn't think hunters cared about bystanders," Derek challenged, his nostrils flaring in anger instead of scenting.

She shook her head as she turned and walked away. "See you later wolf boy," she said in her normal speaking voice knowing full well he could hear her.

Derek listened as she turned the corner and he could hear a throaty engine purr to life. A few moments later a bike zipped by, a flame of red hair flying in the wind trailing a scent of cinnamon through the air behind her. Derek felt his body lean in that direction without him meaning to and he grumbled before continuing on his way. His mind an even bigger mess now.

Nora pulled into the gravel drive parking the bike and noting that the lights were on in the garage. Looking around she noted that Chris' SUV was the only vehicle home. All good signs. If Kate and Victoria were there she'd have more explaining to do about her appearance in Beacon Hills. But if Chris was doing what she thought he was this would be the perfect time to speak with him, to get some straight answers for this mess she'd walked into.

Walking into the garage she wasn't surprised to find Chris Argent hunched over the workbench. His favourite hunting rifle in pieces as he adjusted and cleaned the firing mechanism. It was a habit they'd both picked up from Gerard. Any time she needed to think you could bet Nora would be doing the same.

Her sudden reappearance had Chris on edge, and a nervous Chris was more likely to give her honest answers whether he meant to or not.

It may be underhanded to use his current debasement at seeing her in his home again to her advantage. However, she was raised to be ruthless. Where Allison might use her dimples and sweet smile to occasionally get a later curfew or to borrow the car, Nora had been trained to use every asset she could to accomplish a mission. The specifics were never important when it came to Gerard, as long as in the end the bodies on the floor didn't belong to one of them. That was the worst thing you could do in his eyes, cause another hunter to go down. But she didn't really feel like that same sentiment extended to herself.

Nora leaned against the opposite bench, Chris still busy with what was on his mind and in front of him. She finally kicked the ammo box beside her, causing Chris to start and reach for the other gun sitting in front of him. He didn't take his hand off of it when he realized who was watching him, in fact his grip tightened at the same time his eyes narrowed.

"Open hostility?" Nora nodded, "Seems about right."

It was obvious that Chris was pissed off she'd snuck up on him. "Still as quiet as the things you hunt I see."

Nora was proud of that fact but she could tell it unnerved him.

"I'm pretty sure my bike isn't that quiet, Chris," she snarked back.

He scoffed finally dropping his grip on his sidearm as he went back to work with the rifle, "is there something you needed?"

Nora pretended to examine the arrow head she'd just picked up, "not really," she twisted the flash bomb around in her fingers absently.

Chris sighed heavily, slamming the body of the rifle down onto the benchtop, "spit it out Eleanora!"

Nora raised her eyebrow and smirked at him. "Are we a little edgy, Christopher?" she asked mockingly, "A little nervous having Derek Hale thrown into the Alpha mix?"

Chris glared at her now, "he's not the Alpha!"

Nora rolled her eyes, "I know, Alpha's don't normally have blue eyes," she shrugged nonchalantly putting the arrowhead down.

Chris turned fully towards her, his face red in anger, "and why exactly were you antagonizing Derek Hale enough for him to show you his eye colour?" Chris was all quiet rage when he got this way, it burnt out of his eyes as though he were a wolf.

"Actually not the one to blame here, Christopher," she leaned back resting on the edge of the counter with her arms crossing her chest. "Seems some little old lady spitting at your feet like you're the worst creature in the world is a little disconcerting even to a big bad werewolf."

For a brief moment she thought she saw an ounce of pity for the last Hale in his eyes before they hardened again, "did he hurt her?"

"No he didn't," she sighed, "he has more control than you would think for suddenly being an Omega."

"I take it Gerard has been letting you see all my reports then?" Chris was watching her out of the corner of his eye when he went back to assembling his rifle - Nora knew a diversion tactic when she saw it.

"He does," she nodded, "especially likes me to look over Allison's training reports. Wants me to be proud that my sister is apparently surpassing my skills." Keen eyes watched Chris' back go ramrod straight and his hands still on the gun in his hands, "relax I'm not Gerard's perfect soldier wanting to suck up to the General by reporting your lies."

Chris turned back to her with a look of confusion in his eyes, but it was the honest hope in his face that hurt, "what do you mean?"

"I mean," she motioned to herself up and down, "if there's a way to save Allison from this I'll do whatever it takes."

"But why?" Chris was genuinely confused.

"Allison is the only good thing left in this god damned cursed family. I will fight to the end of my days to keep her innocent and blind to this world. I will not let her end up like me."

Chris smiled for the first time since she showed up on his doorstep, "Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of Splintered. Thank you for all the support this story has gotten; special thanks to Kam, Moony & Jan for reviewing. This chapter is all Derek and angst so be prepared.

 **WARNINGS:  
LANGAUGE**

 **MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE/TRAUMA**

 **VIOLENCE**

 **Chapter 3: A Feeling He Was Unused To**

Derek's head was a mess.

Not only was he dealing with a newly minted beta-wolf who wanted nothing to do with him. Now there were multiple hunters in town. All drawn by the Alpha's killings. But what he didn't understand the most was the red headed hunter who first saved his life, then let him walk away with not even a threat of harm. Either she was the world's shittiest hunter or there was more to her than she seemed. That's not even taking into account that his wolf hadn't reacted badly to her touching him and almost followed her after she took off.

With a sound of frustration he continued to pace the burnt out remains of the Hale living room.

If it had been later he would have gone for a run in the woods. It was too risky with the sun up, however, especially with the threat of more hunters. Many years ago it wouldn't have mattered. His mother would have been delighted to know he was using his wolf as a way to deal with his emotions and not just getting violent. She was quite the pacifist for being an apex predator. But anyone who messed with the pack was dealt with swiftly, by her and her husband. Derek's father may have been human, but he'd learned a thing or two being married to a wolf. Never one to be underestimated, especially when his family was threatened.

Derek ripped his shirt over his head. He needed to do something to keep his head from going down such dark and twisted paths. The luxury of dealing with the pit that was his memories was definitely not an option thanks to everything going on. So he'd deal with like he had for the past six years: avoidance.

Strong, large hands grabbed onto the door frame to lift his body into a pull up. Up and down, up and down. Then when that didn't work he switched into his push up routine.

Half way through his reps his body tensed up, muscles locked at a smell invading his senses. Focusing, he could just begin to hear their boots crunching on the dead, fall leaves. That perfume, though, was ingrained in his brain and he could smell it from a million miles away.

It set his teeth on edge and made him want to crawl out of his skin.

Stale bourbon and sickly sweet orange perfume invaded the house the moment she stepped inside. He could almost feel the nasty sneer on her face as he hid himself in the shadows upstairs. He was glad to be the only one who could hear his heart pound away in his chest. It wasn't pounding out of fear or excitement, it was beating a tattoo of pure hatred and rage against his ribs. Holding onto his human side by the thinnest of threads.

The moment he heard her voice, though, that thread snapped.

"Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter," a voice laced with venom bounced off the once pristine walls.

Derek's eyes were flashing between their stormy grey-green and the brilliant blue that meant danger to anyone nearby. Fangs and claws were both extended, the sharp nails poking holes in the plaster behind him, an attempt to ground himself. Despite the anger he still had enough sense to keep hidden, not to expose himself. As a manic laugh cut through the air Derek realised that mightn't be so easy..

"Too bad she howled like a bitch," she spat out, her voice raising, "when we cut her in half."

Like that his control was shattered, his wolf starting to take over. He threw the first hunter straight across the room, his wolf ripping and snarling in his head, and the man hit the floor unconscious. Jumping up onto the banister, a warning growl sounded out to the other two left in the room.

Seeing her standing in this house, the one she'd used to destroy his family, caused his heart to break again in anguish. The ash coating his lungs suddenly felt heavier. Thrusting himself towards the other hunter, Derek attempted to push that feeling down as far as he could. Kicking him in the chest and sending him flying across the room.

And then there was her.

Derek was all primal rage, his judgement clouded as she unfolded her baton. He charged her, not a care for his safety in mind. The cocky smirk twisting across her face should have been a clue. He didn't even get within distance to swipe his claws at her before she whacked him with the baton.

White hot pain shot straight out of that single point of contract into his entire body. Derek slammed to the ground on his back, all his muscles contracting painfully as electric shocks burned through them. His body attempting to heal itself as fast as it was injured. He writhed in pain desperately trying to get up onto his knees, out of this vulnerable position.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places," she teased, "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

Derek felt his stomach turn when he realized she was getting pleasure from this.

Desperately he attempted to crawl his way to the couch in the room. He figured he could use it to support his weight and leverage himself enough to throw himself towards her. It might be just enough to catch Kate off guard and disarm her. Maybe Derek could finally put the bitch down.

He made it to the couch and tried to push off. He was just too slow and weak, a feeling he was unused to. Kate had seen it coming and slammed the baton into his chest yet again. Derek flipped over onto his back once again with a loud thud as she laughed at him. Watching him twitch, enjoying the show while he convulsed again and again.

"Ahhh, 900,000 volts," she told him making the baton spark with electricity, watching it like a child with a new toy.

The weight of her gaze was suffocating as she continued her speech, apparently loving the sound of her own voice.

"You never were very good with electricity, were you?" she asked him with a cock of her brow. "Or fire?"

Kate let out a light laugh and continued to follow beside him in his slow progression towards the doorway.

"Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out," she offered him a double edged sword, perching herself like a housecat on the arm of the old sofa.

"Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to catch you. Unpleasant and barbaric. And frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste," she shook her head, sandy blond curls bobbing with the motion, "but quite true. Now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls. _We didn't kill her_."

He knew better than to believe a word that came out of that poison mouth. Derek glared at her from his spot on the floor, his muscles still spasming uncontrollably.

"You think I'm lying?" she asked, playing the hurt little girl, something that if he focused too much on would make this much more difficult.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he tried to keep up his hostile facade but the quiver in his voice betrayed both his pain and anguish.

"Sweetie," he tried not to flinch, "why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am? Okay?" She spoke to him as if he was a child, "we… didn't… kill… your… sister."

Every word she spoke, she moved closer. He listened hard, hoping for a lie. She was speaking straight into his ear now and it was taking all of his control not to just whip around and rip her throat out with his teeth. She wasn't lying. Her heartbeat was steady. She may be a cold hearted bitch but even she wasn't a good enough liar to get past his hearing.

"You hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold hard truth," she pulled back, the smile on her face almost soft and warm.

Derek was hopelessly trying to block his past with this woman from his mind. She finally stood up, moving away from him which made it easier to distance himself mentally from her. He was wishing Kate would just disappear. He couldn't keep his head, straight between her voice and her scent. It brought things up he'd spent the last six years burying.

"We found bite marks on your sister's body Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" she scoffed at the completely ridiculous cover story someone at the Sheriff's department cooked up. "Why aren't we helping each other out? Might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is that the Alpha killed your sister. All you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved. Everybody goes home happy."

When Derek stayed silent and didn't make an effort to even afford her any sort of answer she realized she was going to have to go about this a different way. She sat back down on the couch, lounging around like she was gossiping with Allison. Looking down and inspecting her nails.

"I heard you had an interesting day in town today. Just happened to see a lovely old lady complaining to her friends about a criminal walking around, how he'd accosted a red head right on Main Street. How scandalous, small town," she put her hand on her heart, the picture of the perfect innocent girl she never was.

Derek was staring at a spot on the floor, half hoping it would open up and swallow him whole. Maybe if he didn't acknowledge this conversation she'd leave. He couldn't even keep up with where this was going.

"It's funny," she scoffed, "my coffee date with my niece was cancelled shortly before that. Seems she ran into someone unexpected," Kate was hoping he'd connect the dots but Derek was not moving, he looked exactly how she pictured his Uncle did right now. "She seemed a little spooked. Apparently some little old lady spit at her or something after she stopped some random guy from walking in front of a truck."

That got Derek's attention as he looked straight up at Kate, his eyes a sudden vibrant blue.

"Now you've come out to play?" Kate laughed at his reaction. "Did you get all starry eyed over a pretty girl flirting with you? Who do you think trained her?" Kate slipped some silk into her voice.

Derek snarled at her from his spot on the ground still. Trying his best to get into a better position to get out of here.

"Did she let you leave? Have you question if all hunters are as bad as me?" Kate's smile was something out of one of his nightmares, an attempt to seduce with a look alone. If this had been a different time it probably would have worked, "Tell me who the Alpha is and I tell my dog to heel. Stop following you around. She's waiting outside."

Derek's blood was pounding in his ears, the sound too loud to hear her heartbeat. No idea if she's telling the truth or not. It didn't matter, his anger was out of control and his strength was coming back.

"Unless you don't know who the Alpha is?" the flinch he failed to reel in was all the answer she needed.

Derek saw the movement out of the corner of his eye as she went for the gun strapped to her back, using the moment of warning to take off. He ran out of the house as she fired at him. Into the woods as fast as he could. Derek ran until the gunfire stopped. His head was spinning yet again. He was pretty sure the Argents hadn't killed Laura but now he had confirmation. But was that girl following him, the one who smelt like cinnamon? How had he not noticed?

Derek knew the only way he was going to get to the bottom of this was find out who the girl really was. Something wasn't sitting right with him there. She was an Argent, most likely, but Kate had tried to tell him she was just like the girl. Derek's wolf wouldn't have trusted her that much if he thought she was like Kate. His wolf was on guard any time a single thing reminded him of Kate. He couldn't even date blondes anymore.

Derek came away from this way more confused than he was before. He knew coming back to Beacon Hills was going to be a clusterfuck but he owed it to Laura and the rest of his family to figure this out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one is late peeps. I totally spaced this past week and a bit and totally forgot. So I probably won't publish Chapter 5 this week I'll give it the two weeks and this will be our new schedule. So next chapter will be posted around April 29th. Thank you to all my amazing reviewers: MaddieRose, YourpalMoony & JanuaryLily. Also thanks to my amazing beta and all around help with this story Kam aka SusieSamurai.

 **WARNINGS:**

 **LANGAUGE**

 **DRUG/ALCOHOL USE**

 **Chapter 4: It's absence was louder than anything**

Nora had forgotten not only what it was like working as a team to hunt, but being back in this town.

Kate had wanted to catch up over lunch at some coffee shop. But thankfully she took the lie about being shook up after saving someone's life as a good enough excuse to bail. Because Nora had been struggling to find any excuse to get out of it - the less time spent in Kate's presence the better.

The whole day had added what felt like an extra hundred pounds onto her shoulders. And it wasn't even close to done yet. With a sigh she stepped off her bike in the high school parking lot. Looking up at this place without the distraction of Allison and her puppy love eyes threw her for a loop. It looked the same as it had eight years ago when she started school here. As kids hung around the parking lot, slowly dispersing she realized she was later than she should have been.

It took her a moment to remember the best way around the school to the lacrosse pitch. Again at the familiar sounds of yelling, whistles blowing and balls being passed Nora found her hands shaking and struggled to ground herself. Before she rounded the corner to the benches she rifled in her bag, coming out with some pills and a small flask, downing the pills with a large draught the burn barely even registering anymore. Taking a few deep breaths to centre herself she was quick to straighten and round the bleachers, leaning casually against the cool steel.

Watching the boys run suicides while Coach Finstock yelled at them from the sidelines brought a warm smile to her face. She had good memories out on that pitch, if she focused on that happy feeling it made things easier. She was fully prepared to silently observe when she heard Coach start to yell.

"Seriously Greenburg if I had ovaries they'd shrivel up at the idea of having kids just watching you," Nora couldn't help herself when she let out a loud laugh.

The noise caught the attention of the manic man at the bench, his face went from angry to indulgent affection. He rushed over to the bleachers and threw his arms tight around the thin red head.

Scott and Stiles both had stopped when Coach was no longer yelling. They were so used to the noise that it's absence was louder than anything. Silently they watched in shared confusion as Coach continued to hug the girl.

"Is that a woman allowing Coach to touch them?" Stiles asked. "And touching him back?" he was sure he had to be seeing things.

"I think that's Allison's sister, she played lacrosse when she went here," Scott answered casually while stretching out his quads.

Stiles' head whipped around to his friend regard his friend with annoyance, "Allison has a sister? How do I not know this?" his mind was already swirling with what another hunter in town could mean.

"Yeah I just met her this morning, I didn't know either," Scott was looking at Stiles like he was losing it, "why does it matter?"

"Another hunter comes to town and you don't think that matters?" Stiles was trying his best to reign in his squeak.

"I thought she was like Allison. Maybe she doesn't know," Scott shrugged continuing to stretch out his legs.

They watched as Coach and Nora separated before Coach herded her towards the bench and she sat down. Adjusting something under her jacket towards her hip as she did. Stiles' eyes narrowed in on it.

"I really don't think that's the case," Stiles shook his head at his naive friend.

"How do we find out for sure?" Scott was now watching the woman warily.

"Get closer," Stiles suggested, "see if you can smell anything."

Scott shrugged as they made their way to the bench grabbing their waters and attempting to look as though they were just taking a break. Scott sat down only a few feet from Nora. Close enough to listen to the conversation with his wolf hearing.

"So what are you doing back here Nor?" Finstock asked her.

"Came in to help Chris with a contract," she stated simply.

"Well my favourite chick player is more than welcome sit in on a practice whenever she wants," Finstock had a proud smile on his face.

"I'm your _only_ chick player Bobby," Nora laughed and then immediately went serious, "unless you've been cheating on me?" she accused with false shock on her face.

"Haha very funny, and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Bobby?" he sighed over dramatically.

"Never again if I can blow the whistle," she suggested the light in her eyes something that had been missing for a long time and Bobby was happy to see it, the last time he'd seen those eyes they'd been dull and dark.

"You are officially unbenched, get out of here Nor. That's where I draw the line," Bobby stood glaring down at the redhead, no real heat in his eyes, as he stepped away to continue yelling at Greenburg.

Nora watched with a sense of familiarity at the sight that was immediately taken away when someone cleared their throat beside her. Turning towards the sound she was met with the brown puppy-dog eyes of one Scott McCall, "Hi," he smiled brightly.

Nora's expression hardened slightly as she raised her brow at him, "Hi. Shouldn't you be out there?" she nodded at the field and the fact that Stiles and Scott were the only two not out there.

Stiles held out a water bottle to his friend, "just catching some H20," he smirked and leaned back where he thought she couldn't see her and mouthed at himself "oh my god."

Nora couldn't help the smirk at this strange boy, "do you do everything together? Do I need to be worried my sister is entering into a polyamorous relationship she's unaware of?"

Of course Stiles had just taken a large swig of water and immediately sprayed it all over Scott as Nora laughed heartily. "Dude!" Scott complained wiping water off of his face with a disgusted expression.

"No threesomes here," Stiles tried to cover up, "not sure Scotty even swings that way."

Nora smirked mischievously, "but you do?"

Scott was laughing as Stiles sputtered unable to answer as Nora stood walking away from the blushing teen. She caught sight of her sister sitting in the bleachers beside a pretty red haired girl. The girl had a snooty look on her face as she filed her nails while pretending to watch the practise. Allison on the other hand was watching a certain boy as he ran back out onto the field. The other boy however was watching Nora as she sat on the bench beside her sister and adjusted something inside her jacket. His eyes careful on that movement.

Scott yelled at him, "Stiles! Let's go!"

Stiles ran up to his friend as they got set up to do some shooting drills, "what do you know about Allison's sister?"

Scott shrugged, "not much more than her name, why?"

Stiles turned to his friend his face dead serious, "because I'm pretty sure she'd kill you if she knew what you were."

"You think she's a hunter?" Scott looked up to see the girl watching them as well as Allison.

"Considering she just adjusted a shoulder holster inside her jacket for the second time, yeah I do."

Scott looked at the girl until Coach blew his whistle trying to get their attention. The pair focused back on practice but as usual Stiles now had another ten million things going through his head as he started the drill.

Nora was watching the practice as the boys ran and did the shooting drills. Only half listening to Lydia go on about making Jackson watch The Notebook for the 100th time. Allison laughed politely but Nora knew in her bones that her sister wasn't like the vapid ditz beside her. But if this was who she was going to attach herself to, knowing full well that they'd be moving on soon enough, who was she to judge? And if her sister needed that little push what else was she supposed to do.

"So Allison what are you and Lydia doing to celebrate your birthday tomorrow?" Nora leaned in effectively interrupting Lydia's tirade on her parents putting a limit on her gold card.

Lydia saw red immediately, "it's your birthday tomorrow and you didn't say anything?"

Nora had to stop a snort when she saw Allison shrink in on herself, "I don't really like celebrating it."

"Well expect that to change now," Lydia demanded, "it's too late to throw a kegger at Jackson's place but I'll figure something out."

Allison glared at her sister, "thanks," she mouthed before tuning back into Lydia throwing a million possibilities at her.

Nora smirked and thought, "you're welcome," as her eyes scanned the team before catching a glimpse of black through the trees and rolling her eyes skyward at the oddness that was Derek Hale.

Nora turned sideways so the girls couldn't hear her as she whispered, "if you're trying to subtly watch me it's not working and even better you just let me know that one of these boys is the beta wolf I've been looking for," she looked over and wasn't surprised to see a flash of blue in the trees.

She watched for a bit more as he made himself more visible. He was staring right at her. Nora smiled all teeth, a clear threat. Once again she adjusted her holster. She was so distracted she didn't notice the two teens on the field watching the game of ping pong seemingly happening between Derek and herself.

"Now if you want to stop being a creeper we can meet after I take my sister back home. I'll be back here once it gets dark. Then you can explain to me why you felt the need to protect an innocent from me. Do you not know our code?" Nora shook her head, "if that works for you flash twice," and at that she smirked like the little shit she was.

She was sure if she had supernatural hearing she would have heard Derek bitch about it but sure enough two quick flashes of blue from across the field. Nora nodded again as she sat back to watch the practice and wonder which of these boys the Alpha had bitten.

But even with her skills she wasn't even close as she closely watched Jackson strut around the field.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the fifth chapter. Hope you love it! Thank you again to Kam my amazing beta! And all of your amazing reviewers.

WARNINGS:

LANGAUGE

MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE

BREIF MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE

 **Chapter 5: Enough Trips Down Memory Lane**

Derek had been keeping a close eye on Scott and Jackson running around the field. Checking to make sure he hadn't actually caused lasting damage to the arrogant jock. It was the last thing he needed after the day he'd had, to have hunters on his ass over actually hurting someone. They were a pain as it was but would get unbearable if he had actually done damage. Jackson thankfully seemed to be running around perfectly fine, if not keeping a close eye on Scott and Stiles.

He was so focused on watching he hadn't noticed that he walked out of the trees at some point. Just on the edge of the line, still covered by the opposite bleachers. He didn't even realize he was moving until he heard a bright laugh and it seemed to snap him out of it. His sharp eyes narrowed onto a figure with bright red hair across the field. He sized up this girl that suddenly seemed so different. Gone was the appraising look in her eyes, replaced by a bright smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes and made her nose scrunch a little.

He listened in long enough to hear that she went to school here, which immediately had his hackles raised. When did she go to school here, was she here when it happened? Was she here when Kate…. Derek shook his head. He wasn't willing to think about her. He'd had enough trips down memory lane today. And it just added to his confusion with his wolf and the woman across the field.

He continued to watch her from across the way noticing her eyes not paying attention to the girls beside her but the field instead. Then suddenly he could hear her buttery voice above the noise on the field as though it were right beside him.

"If you're trying to subtly watch me it's not working and even better you just let me know that one of these boys is the beta wolf I've been looking for," the tone was too similar to the one Kate had used earlier, it set his wolf on edge and before he knew to stop it he could feel his eyes burning brightly.

He took a few deep breaths reigning his wolf back into control before stepping out to where he knew she could see him. He was slightly surprised that her reaction to seeing him was to bare her teeth much like he would have done had he been closer. That threat was followed by a subtle shift of something under jacket. From the sounds of it the object was metal in some sort of fabric holder. So either a gun or a knife. Derek was growling immediately at the insinuation and wasn't surprised to see Scott looking between the two of them.

"Now if you want to stop being a creeper we can meet after I take my sister back home. I'll be back here once it gets dark. Then you can explain to me why you felt the need to protect an innocent from me. Do you not know our code?" Derek's growl got even more vicious, he knew better than anyone that the Argents never held true to their code. He was having a hard time controlling himself even with all these people around. "If that works for you flash twice," it took him a second to process what she had said, his mind a haze of anger. The smug smirk on her face wasn't helping matters either. Finally with an exasperated huff he flashed his eyes at her.

Derek was terrified at the prospect of possibly walking into a trap. This girl had sounded so much like Kate his gums had instantly itched with the urge to release his fangs and rip into her throat. Not many people could elicit such a reaction from him. The only saving grace from this stupid deal was she was paying no attention to Scott who was staring straight at him.

"You and Stiles stay away tonight," Derek barked at the younger boy, "she doesn't think it's you and if something happens I can protect myself." Even as he said it a spike of fear left from this afternoon was taking up residence in his stomach, making him feel ill like never before.

Stiles seemed to be looking between the two wolves annoyed he couldn't hear so Scott brought their heads together to explain and afterwards Stiles did an eye roll that Derek was amazed didn't knock him on his ass as his whole body went with it.

Derek couldn't help but think that Laura would have found Stiles funny, he'd thought it before but with the afternoon with Kate it stung that much more. Like an open wound being rubbed with salt, or so Derek would assume never having felt that particular brand of torture.

Shaking his head Derek tried to keep himself grounded, the wind had switched directions and his wolf calmed at the scent of cinnamon on the breeze. This time he didn't question it and decided to go with it if only to keep his wolf from distracting him from the situation in front of him. He tried not to dissect the difference in the way this smell made him feel wrapped up in it instead of it feeling like it was invading his senses like Kate's had. He was firmly of the opinion that the woman across from him was dangerous in a way he couldn't afford to be comfortable with.

The practise seemed to drag on for him, his time torn between watching Scott on the field trying to keep his aggression in check and listening in on the conversation in the bleachers but there were only two voices engaged. Something about that bothered him in a strange way, the way Allison didn't seem to notice or care that her supposed sister was ignoring her. From what he'd gathered from listening in on Scott and Stiles Allison seemed to have no clue of her family's legacy, but it was very obvious this was not the truth for her sister.

Derek couldn't help but compare his situation with Laura, how close they'd been despite the secret between them. He wondered at times if she'd known and just forgave him without him asking, but then he would start to think that that was just his guilt trying to assuage itself. But watching the siblings in front of him it seemed the secret between them was like a twenty foot tall brick wall keeping them from each other. Where Allison was slightly leaning towards her sister, the other woman had shrunken into herself. Not enough for someone not watching closely to notice, but he had nothing but time to watch.

She was stiff, as though forcing herself from moving too much; although he could see an occasional twitch in her hands followed by a lightning fast grimace on her face before she checked herself. Something was definitely wrong and no one else around her seemed to notice. Derek couldn't help but wonder how lonely it must feel to be in pain like that. As soon as the thought flew through his head, he realized he knew exactly how lonely that was. It was his life at the moment too. But that made Derek compare himself to someone he should feel no sympathy for, this woman chose to kill his kind as her life's work. She was a monster. A title he knew people like her deserved far more than he did.

Derek had been lost in his thoughts not paying attention to the coach blowing his whistle, signalling the end of practise. His head shot up to the bleachers to watch the girls leave, seemed as though he wasn't the only one lost in their head as Allison touched Nora's shoulder and she flinched. Not enough for Allison to think anything strange but the cinnamon on the wind turned to a more bitter, burnt tone that made Derek want to sneeze. It was a spike of fear. He screwed his nose up as he watched Nora lock eyes with him, a small nod of her head a promise for tonight.

Now Derek had to find some way to kill time and a good run seemed like the perfect solution.

Nora couldn't get out of this family dinner fast enough. So of course Allison volunteered them to wash the dishes together, no doubt punishment for telling Lydia about her birthday earlier.

Immediately Nora stuck her hands into the water, where any reaction could be hidden as Allison grabbed the towel to start drying the dishes. The sisters worked in silence for about two minutes before Allison couldn't handle it anymore.

"Can I ask you something?" Allison was bouncing on her feet as a sign of her anxiety.

Nora looked over at her sister to see her biting her lip and trying to hide a smile but her dimples gave her away, "sure?" Nora couldn't see where this was going.

"How do you know if a guy is the one?" Allison blurted out, catching Nora completely off guard as she dropped a heavy dish back into the soapy water.

"Shit!" Allison giggled at her sisters apparent clumsiness.

"Are you okay?" the brunette was still giggling as she dried a dish leaning back against the counter.

Nora nodded trying to swallow a sudden dryness in her mouth, "what exactly do you mean by 'the one'?" Nora was sure she looked like a deer in headlights right now.

"You know the one you have sex with for the first time," Allison lowered her voice so their parents wouldn't over hear.

Nora wasn't sure if she was happy with the way this conversation had gone or if she wished her sister had gone the 'L-word' route. "Well I'm not the best person to be asking that," Nora tried to look anywhere but her sister's innocent brown eyes.

It didn't take Allison long to come to a conclusion, "oh, oh! I'm so sorry, never mind."

Nora winced as that came a little too close to the truth.

"It's okay, I just got drunk with a guy I liked and did it," Nora told her, "not um… the other thing," she made a hand motion she hoped Allison understood.

The look of relief that crossed her sisters face made Nora feel sick inside, "so was it one of those you were seventeen and the only one who hadn't so you just did it?" Allison hopped up on the counter of the island hoping to get some gossip out of her normally closed off sister.

Nora had her back to her sister and Allison could see the stiffness there, watching her sister with a sharp eye for the first time in a long time, "not exactly," Nora was rewashing the dish trying not to get lost in the past, "I was thirteen and rebellious," but before she could continue the felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me," Allison's voice was soft and her eyes large when Nora turned towards her, "I get that I missed a lot being so much younger."

Nora offered a weak smile and shook her head, "I just wish it had happened differently, that I could have waited for someone who cared a little more," she shrugged and went back to the dishes, "but I'm sure Scott will be much different."

Allison smiled brightly at the mention of the boy with the puppy dog smile, "I bet he's really gentle," Nora couldn't help but smile when she saw the blush cross her skin, "is that something I'm going to want?" Allison was embarrassed to ask but she didn't have a ton of experience with boys.

"Gentle is definitely what you deserve," Nora's smile was tight, "and if he's not gentle I'll cut his balls off and make you a necklace."

Allison actually laughed so loud Kate came into the room to check on them, Allison laughing so hard she didn't notice Nora stiffen up again, "what's so funny?" Kate quirked her eyebrow up and her hip out.

"Just discussing new fashion accessories," Allison answered and Nora felt proud that some of her wit had worn off on her sister.

"Mmhmmm…" Kate's assessing gaze switched between her two nieces who couldn't be more different if they tried, highly doubting that's what they were discussing.

Nora had gone back to the dishes, acting as though she were alone which was confusing to Allison, "what about Auntie Kate, do you think Nora should cut a boy's balls off if he doesn't treat me right?"

Kate snickered and looked at her oldest niece, "I think if Nora was in that habit she'd be better off," she stepped closer to the red head before placing a heavy hand on her shoulder Allison's phone went off with a text and she completely missed the shake that went through Nora's body.

The two at the sink made eye contact before Kate nodded her head towards the basement door, "All finished here, Allison you go have fun with your boy toy," Nora put as much confidence in her voice as possible.

Allison was already absorbed and giggling at what ever Scott had sent her, Kate having disappeared already down the stairs. Nora followed behind her at a slower pace when she was at the top of the stairs she stopped and tried her best to calm down.

"Close the door," Kate called up and Nora was sure her heart stopped beating right there.


	6. Chapter 6

So it's been forever and a day since I posted I know. Be prepared for a heavy chapter chocked full of warnings. So you have been warned.

 **WARNINGS:**

 **VIOLENCE**

 **MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE**

 **PHYSICAL ABUSE**

 **DRUG USE**

 **SEMI-FLASHBACK**

 **LANGUAGE**

 **Chapter 6: In Reaction to the Pain**

"Close the door," Kate called up and Nora was sure her heart stopped beating right there.

Nora swallowed heavily as she pulled the door closed, the click of the automatic lock made her pulse jump into high gear. She took a deep breath heading down, knowing the longer she put this off the worse it would be. Nora could already hear Kate tapping her foot on the hard concrete. By the time she made it to the bottom of the steps she had a mask of calm indifference on her face.

Kate barely let her step off the stairs before she was charging at her. Thankfully this was a well used exercise so Nora used Kate's body weight to her advantage, grabbing her shoulders to swing her around and slamming her into the wall. She felt the puff of air in her face as she realized her error, Kate didn't intend to fight fair as her knee connected squarely with Nora's stomach. The action knocking the breath from Nora's lungs, causing her to double over in reaction to the pain.

This left her back open for Kate to strike.

As soon as Nora felt the pain she knew what she'd been hit with. She looked over her shoulder from her spot on her hands and knees. Kate was white knuckling the thin silver looking baton in her hand. Before Nora could move to a more defensible position Kate brought that down across her shoulders again, the thin metal cutting into flesh from the force of the strike. Nora let out a guttural groan at the pain.

"Feel free to scream," Kate smiled wickedly, "you'll remember this basement is soundproofed."

Nora attempted to get up, focusing on turning her back away when she felt the strike across the back of her thighs. The immediate pain causing her legs to buckle. She just barely caught herself before her face slammed into the concrete. She could feel pain radiating from her temple though and knew that she'd have a cut there. But she didn't have much time to focus on that before there was more strikes to her back followed by a kick to the ribs. The kick wasn't meant to break bone but there will be an impressive bruise tomorrow morning. Eventually the sound of Kate panting out breaths and the lack of more pain clued Nora in to the fact this was almost done.

"Next time you think you get to decide to skip a meeting," Kate spat out, her foot hovering over Nora's knee, "you better make the right choice," with that Kate dug the heel of her boot into the sensitive flesh behind her niece's knee.

Nora cried out in pain as she felt it dig into the tendons and muscle surrounding her knee. If Kate put anymore pressure it felt like her knee cap would pop out of place. There were tears in her eyes as Kate stepped back.

"I'm going to leave and you can come out when everyone else goes to bed," Kate spat on the floor beside her an action similar to the woman this afternoon and the look of disgust on Kate's face was pretty damn close too.

Nora said nothing as she slowly raised herself to a sitting position, lifting her chin in defiance as Kate turned on her heel and stomped up the steps. The door closed again with the click of the automatic lock. Then horror hit her as she realized the light switch was outside the basement and it went dark. Nora held her composure for a few moments, but the feeling of blood slowly leaking down the side of her face and the back of her shirt sticking to her every time she moved ate away at that.

It only took a few moments before her vision was trying desperately to adjust, but as her breath got shorter and sharper she swore she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. And then a flicker of blue out of the other. It was then she realized her bag was upstairs which meant no relief was going to come until Kate deemed so. That loss of control is what pushed her over the edge.

Logic was out the window as she started to scream. Hoping to God Kate had been lying about the soundproofing even though she had been there when it was installed all those years ago. Nora screamed until her breath was gone, the feeling of choking coming over her. It was then she heard the laugh, it caused her to slam her eyes shut blocking out the dark.

Things only got worse from there as she felt the twitches start in her back. A sure sign that pain wasn't far behind. Nora straightened her back out trying her best to not let the tremors start. But you'd think after all these years she'd know better. There was no stopping it as her muscles started to shake worse, pain sparking up and down her spine. It felt like fireworks going off under her skin. The fire branding pain into the muscles.

She knew that soon enough time would lose meaning. Just trying to get from moment to moment while keeping awake. You'd think it'd be easier to just let the pain wash your mind and blackout. But it was scarier in her head than here in the open. Here in the open she could know that what she was hearing and seeing wasn't real.

It was so much harder when she was stuck in her head unable to get out.

As she tried her best to stay awake she could hear the laugh again, it sounded like it was right in her ear, she could almost feel his breath. "Tsk, tsk, Daddy's little girl looks like she needs some rest," the smooth British tones holding the usual teasing menace.

Nora growled deep in her chest. It was a natural instinct that she kept at bay around her family. The first time she'd done it in training was with Chris. It was the first she'd seen true fear in those steel cold eyes but certainly not the last. For as strong and guarded as Chris was she could never fail to see the fear clouding his eyes.

"Is that any way to speak to me?" the threat not very well veiled in the words as she almost swore there were fingers ghosting over her spine, but no, that was just more twitches beneath the skin.

It didn't matter if she knew better she automatically held herself still waiting for a strike that would never come. But the holding still was enough for another spark of pain to shoot up her spine causing it to bow and her to throw her head back and let a scream tear out. She swore this is how it felt to have someone reach down your throat and tear out your soul. That's if she even believed the shrivelled thing was worth someone taking it.

She ended up doubled over with her cheek pressed hard into the concrete floor, a wet warmth radiating around the cool spot. The only acknowledgment her body gave of the hot tears washing over her face. Nora would never be this emotionally raw where someone could see. Experience told her she needn't worry, the windows securely covered to keep nosey neighbors from seeing in. With the added bonus of keeping whoever was in the basement securely there.

Nora lost track of time for a while until she felt soft fingers in her hair. She froze up but when they continued their soft path she was tempted to lean into them. It didn't hit her that this was real until those fingers tightened painfully in her red curls.

"Pathetic," Kate's voice spit by her ear, "you look like a bitch in heat asking for it like that. Clean yourself up and if anyone asks this was a training exercise."

With that Kate dropped Nora's bag beside her head. Nora didn't move until she heard Kate's heavy boots clomp up the stairs and the door close again, this time there was no sound of the automatic lock moving into place. The absence of that sound alone settled her enough to allow her body to relax minutely. She knew that Kate would not come back, wouldn't check to see if she was alright. Nora stood on shaky legs going to head towards the stairs dragging her bag.

The first thing she needed to do was numb the pain. She couldn't think past that. Her whole body felt like an exposed nerve, throbbing in time with her heartbeat. Every movement hurt, the only thing allowing her to move forward was the sudden need for what was hiding in that bag. She licked her lips in anticipation as her hands fumbled with the pocket. After a few minutes she finally was able to wrangle a black kit out of the fabric. Dropping her bag down to get the kit open. She was greeted by a familiar sight, a few syringes and small vials were contained inside.

The sight of the vials settled something in her allowing her hands some dexterity back. It was amazing how your body could cooperate when it craved something so badly. When it came to drugs your brain and body are fully able to shut down any survival instincts. Probably the worst thing a hunter could do, but it's not like the pain left her any better to think and react. And she had programmed herself over the past few years to focus only on assuaging the pain. The other problems she could deal with, as long as she kept people from realizing. Obviously Kate and Gerard knew but only because they didn't wanna deal with her drying out. As long as she didn't kill herself or embarass the good family name they couldn't care less.

Her mind had wandered a dark path but her body knew the way, muscle memory taking over. She wasn't even aware enough until she felt the ice enter her veins, cooling the fire her muscles were radiating. It should be scary how fast it hit her, but looking down as she pulled the needle out she knew why. She'd been jonesing so bad she hadn't even tied off her arm, the usual rubber tubing still sitting in the kit.

Again, she should be worried but the fuzzy cool feeling had reached her extremities now. A relieved smile worked its way onto her lips. She sat there eyes closed as she floated for a while. Finally feeling the fuzz dull slightly she got up and headed towards the laundry. Stripping her shirts off. The top layer destroyed so that went in the garbage a wet plop at the bottom of the bin and the tank top underneath was thrown in the washer.

Grabbing her bag and dressed in only a jeans and bra she dragged herself into the basement shower. She washed herself with an air of disconnect, not really paying attention aside from cataloguing injuries. Nora had done this routine enough to know from the colour of the water that everything was superficial, the water circling the drain far too light pink to be worried about. She went through the motions of patching herself up, as usual there was an extensive first aid kit under the sink. All finished Nora got dressed in spare clothes and fixed her make up before bolting up the stairs. She wouldn't calm completely until she was on the other side of that steel door at the top of the stairs.

Nora closed the door leaning on it for a moment before she realized what a bad idea that was. Her back on fire again after treating it, but knowing it was too soon for more medicine. She went for the flask instead knowing it would take a tiny bit of the edge off. After a few moments checking everyone was either out or asleep she grabbed her jacket and helmet heading out to her bike. Thankful that the alarm was deactivated as she hadn't gotten the code and probably never would. She got on her bike sure she could blank her mind out before heading back to the school.

She rode until she found some of the curvier roads around the preserve. Her mind kept going back to Allison and the conversation in the kitchen. There was so much her sister didn't understand and even more she didn't question. It was almost too easy to keep their secret. Allison was by no means a stupid girl, but having been so sheltered things that should have rang alarm bells but didn't even phase the younger girl. The basement alone was creepy even to someone used to it, but it was like that in every house they'd ever lived so maybe Allison was just too willing to buy into their cover story. Like she was afraid of the skeletons she might find in their parent's closets. Nora knew that some of her's would cause her sister to cut her out of her life. So she was going to keep them locked up as tight as they would allow.

"Won't be able to keep us chained forever," she could hear the british tones even through the harsh growl and gritted teeth and it almost sent her off the road as she hit a patch of loose gravel.

Nora pulled over centering herself as much as possible, "fuck it!" she exclaimed before she turned around and headed for the lacrosse pitch, might as well get this Derek Hale shit out of the way before he became another skeleton in that closet.


	7. Chapter 7

So very short chapter here folks. Hope you like it.

 **WARNINGS:**

 **LANGAUGE**

 **MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE**

 **MILD SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **Chapter 7: The Taste of Copper on his Tongue**

Derek had been waiting for far too long in his opinion. Grateful that he at least was warm, the leather jacket he wore was usually more like armour but in the chilly late fall air of northern California sometimes it was needed. Even with werewolves running hotter than humans this was a cold fall. It surprised him how quickly he had acclimatized from New York to here. It probably didn't help that he felt like a sitting duck out here.

He was about ready to give up when he just started to hear a vehicle in the distance, the closer it the more he could tell it was a bike engine. This better damned well be her or he was walking. The only reason he'd stayed this long was the small sliver of hope, hope that he would have some help taking down the alpha that was older than a fucking sixteen year old. He knew better than most how stupid sixteen year old boys could be.

He was still slightly lost in his thoughts, staring at the road as she pulled into the lot. He watched as she slipped off the bike pulling her helmet off. He almost stumbled as a full range of scents smacked his senses. So much to sort through he couldn't parse out anything in particular for a long time. But when she was closer the taste of copper on his tongue let him know she was injured. He could feel his wolf raise its hackles and he wasn't sure if it was in defense of himself or this woman in front of him.

"You're late," he grumped when she was close enough.

"Sorry what can you do when Shark Week unexpectedly makes an arrival," Nora shrugged but continued walking closer, "I had to throw away a really nice pair of boyshorts today, you had to wait outside for an extra hour. Poor baby."

Derek felt his lip lift in a snarl as she got closer, enough for the light to hit her face. His lip dropped immediately and he fought for his jaw not to follow. A livid bruise was setting on her temple. Derek felt his eyebrows raise as he took her form in. She was mostly covered in clothes but the way she was holding herself there was obviously injuries he couldn't see. Derek crossed his arms tighter on his chest and set his face in it's usual scowl.

"And did that shark happen to bitch slap you in the face with it's fin?" Derek was over these games he didn't need what ever extra trouble she was bringing his way.

Nora barked out a laugh, "the wolf's got jokes."

The comment further angered him and he let a small growl go as he glared at her. Nora raised her hands in surrender and stepped back slightly. She was surprised when Derek seemed to follow her before he realized and moved away a bit more. It felt like there was a piece of the puzzle they were both missing and Nora wasn't even sure it was the same piece. All she knew is Derek could most likely lead her to the Alpha faster than trying to find the beast on her own. And that's what this Alpha was, a beast, an uncompromising, ruthless beast. The Alpha was the kind of werewolf hunters told their kids as bedtime stories growing up. The kind that you killed without a question and then disappeared into the night.

Derek let out a low growl that pulled her attention back to him, "why the hell did you want to meet me?"

"Other than the award winning personality you've shown me?" Nora raised a brow and was pleased when Derek's ears pinked slightly even if his scowl didn't move, "actually I figured you and I have similar goals when it comes to this Alpha. And I personally don't want to see any innocent kids get caught in the middle, contrary to whatever the hell you believe about me."

Derek had his hands at his sides, fisted so tight that his claws were starting to break skin, "I don't care what you say I'm not going to trust you."

Nora sighed deeply the look on her face softening, "I don't need your trust Derek but I know you can hear when I lie and I'm telling you I'm just here for the Alpha. I won't hurt any other wolves. I promise you."

Derek listened carefully to the slow thump of her heart, there was no change until he stepped closer and stuck his hand out, "I will hold you to that or I will personally rip your throat out with my teeth," Nora raised an eyebrow at that but took the offered hand.

Shaking it with a firm grip that actually surprised the wolf before it suddenly slackened and he seen her knees give out. He caught her by hugging her to him. Her face pressed near his throat. He was tense as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm okay," she spoke a shake to her voice and a raise of her heartbeat betraying the lie.

"Well at least I know that you can't cheat and lie to me without me knowing," Derek should feel uncomfortable with this position but he wasn't going to question it until he knew more of what was wrong.

Nora felt Derek swallow against her cheek and she was having a hard time clearing her head. Why did he smell so damned good, she could tell he wasn't wearing cologne much like all wolves it was too strong for them. But he smelt good and she didn't care what it was. She could feel her pulse raise a bit not able to help it with the proximity to a very attractive person. Her breath panting out slightly from this and the fact she was spinning again. She was sure Derek felt it and probably smelt where her thoughts had gone when he tensed up. She pulled back trying to give him some space, place her hands on his very nice feeling chest. She looked up and sighed out a breath trying to calm herself.

They were sharing breathing room now and his eyes were flicking from her lips to her eyes. She was guessing it'd been a while since Derek had touched anyone like this. Which if she thought too long on would snap her out of this daze. But her body didn't want to be snapped out of it and was acting without really thinking on it. She gripped the leather tightly in her hands and her eyes strayed to his lips that he was currently licking.

She let out an involuntary whimper that she felt deep down and then Derek was pressing his lips into her's. His hands moved from holding her up to grasping her hips as he deepened the kiss. Nora pushed her body into his and the moment she felt how into this he was she gasped, allowing Derek's tongue into her mouth. When his hands moved further up her back, the pain of her injuries caused a different kind of gasp. That one felt like a bucket of ice water as she pulled away from him.

Derek was still dazed as he watched her bend over and gasp trying to catch her breath. It was immediately evident something was wrong. Which made Derek's stomach drop, and suddenly he was unsure if he should even approach her. The smell of copper hit him again as he watched her crumple to the ground.

"Fuck!" Derek rushed over and she was out, thankfully he could still hear her heart beating. But the copper scent was getting worse. He realized that he couldn't leave her here to bleed out and he was going to have to take her to the hospital, "Fuck!" he growled.

This was just the perfect way to end his day. Disoriented because he had just kissed this basic stranger and angry at her for being an Argent. And then throw in how the hell he was going to convince the hospital he just found her like this in the dead of night. It was going to be a long night and he was not looking forward to seeing the Sheriff as he was sure to. Derek hauled her to his car and then laid her in the backseat. Before peeling off towards the hospital, here goes nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this hasn't taken me literally FOREVER to update. I took some personal time away from writing but I'm back now so hopefully I can push out some more chapters for you all soon. This also hasn't been BETA'd so feel free to let me know if there's anything to fix. Thank you all for the amazing support you've provided._

WARNINGS:

LANGAUGE

DRUG USE

BRIEF MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE

 **Chapter 8: Forged Into Hard Steel**

John Stilinski was bone tired. He'd been up most of the night at the video store organizing forensic teams and the coroner. What was happening in this town? He'd seen some crazy shit in this town over the years. Twenty plus years in Beacon Hills afforded a lot of strange calls in the middle of the night. A murder not being the strangest but an animal attack like that? Definitely top ten for sure. And that was how he knew he was really tired, his thoughts were starting to sound like Stiles.

The law man got up from the creaky kitchen chair to grab what had to be his tenth cup of coffee since coming home. He's was very glad it was still early and Stiles was sleeping, there was sure to be a lecture on his caffeine intake otherwise. Back fueled up he sat back down in front of the mess of case files. Something seemed off about these supposed animal attacks. They seemed too random, too close to town. He knew that the new forest ranger in town would know more than him but it was this footage they'd gotten at the video store that really blew that theory to bits. He'd never seen an animal walk on two legs before. But the ranger said it was common for mountain lions that were out of there mind with disease. Maybe he'd have to stop by the vet clinic, Deaton seemed to be more knowledgeable about these things. Plus he had a K9 Unit officer who needed a check up.

All this running through his head he didn't notice his son come in still wearing his pajamas. Stiles shuffled over to the coffee pot and it wasn't until he was shuffling back that he noticed the light on in the dining room. He peaked in to find his Dad staring blankly at crime scene photos the cup of coffee in his hand half way to his mouth as he stopped.

Stiles coughed to get his attention and when that didn't work, "hey Dad-a-rino!"

John choked a bit on the coffee he'd just been trying to swallow, "what are you doing up kiddo?"

Stiles looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen with an eyebrow raised, "it's 7 I'm getting ready to go to school," he motioned to himself as he spoke.

Again John rubbed his face tiredly, "I didn't realize what time it was. I should get some sleep before your parent conferences tonight," at that comment Stiles grimaced.

"Yeah it'd be a shame if you slept through that," Stiles smiled brightly.

"If you touch my alarm I'll take the jeep away," John raised an eyebrow.

Stiles grumbled and started to walk away, "wait. What are you working on? I haven't heard of any big cases that require all nighters lately."

At that John's eyebrow raised higher, "and where exactly are you hearing about any cases period?"

"You know small towns Dad," he waved off the comment, "seriously though I haven't found you up at the kitchen table like this in…"

John knew what Stiles had been about to say and it made his throat go dry with guilt, "I have to hand my report into the Ranger's Service tomorrow," John winced, "or I guess today."

"I could help with that," Stiles enthusiastically bounces over to the table.

"No you can go to school and I can go to bed," John's tone brokers no arguments as he heads for the stairs.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he follows his Father and just as John is about to reach out for the railing his phone rings, "for Christs sakes," he cusses before answering the phone, "Stilinski"

By the look on his face Stiles knew it was work related, "talk to you later Pops," he called on his way back up the stairs.

"John I hate to call you when I know you're probably headed to bed," Melissa McCall's voice comes across the line.

"How did you know?" John sighs.

"I get all the good gossip at the hospital on night shift," Melissa sounds tired but he can tell there's the hint of a smile there.

"And what gossip have I missed?" John was too tired for the banter even though he felt bad about it.

"We had a Jane Doe come in last night," Melissa started with a sigh.

"Another dead body?" John couldn't believe it.

"No from what we can tell it's a domestic violence case but there was also quite a heavy drug dilution in the bloodwork. She was non-responsive when he brought her in. Breathing but just barely. John this girl looks like she's been tortured and the boyfriend didn't stick around after he dropped her off," Melissa's worry was clear.

"Aw crap," John was too old for this shit, "has she said anything?"

"She woke up and freaked out in the middle of the night so they've been keeping her sedated. But I'm about to go off shift and I think it'd be good if someone came and talked to her," Melissa paused taking in a deep breath, "I know I found it easier to talk to you than any other person in your department. And it wasn't just because we were friends John. If this is a guy beating her she needs someone gentle."

John grabbed his coat, "I'll be there in ten minutes," he grabbed his keys, "thanks for calling Melissa. We both know how these cases go."

"I can't guarantee she'll stay once she's awake," Melissa sighed.

"Do your best to buy me time to get there," John pleaded.

Melissa gave her assent and then they both hung up John got into the cruiser a heavy weight in his gut. These cases always hit him hard, even harder after helping Melissa get rid of her husband. He didn't have the best upbringing but John would never put his hands on a woman. He had way too much respect for people to do that. Even when he dealt with a female perp he never got rough, not even if they started it. John hoped that he was impressing those ideals on Stiles. The minute that thought was in his head he knew better, of course Stiles respected women. Claudia was more to blame for that than he was though.

At that thought his mood threatens to slip into a familiar melancholy. Not a good place for his head to be at the moment. A few practiced deep breaths pull him back into professional mode, a place he knows will be hard to stay in if it's anywhere as bad as Melissa's shaky voice would have him believing. Sometimes being the Sheriff was the hardest job, but sometimes it was so rewarding he could almost forget the bad days.

"Damn," John slammed his hands on the wheel the small amount of pain enough to focus his mind on the present, "get your head in the game Stilinski."

He got out striding confidently through the front doors of Beacon Hill Memorial Hospital. A place he was not a fan of but a necessary evil when it came to his job. It didn't take him long to find the front desk.

"I'm looking for Melissa McCall."

Melissa sighed heavily after getting off of the phone with John. She could peek in the room from her spot at the observation desk. When the girl had come in originally she had been out cold a heavy layer of make up trying to cover most of the damage on her face. After the worst of the wounds were dealt with she'd been washed as much as could be. The amount of scar tissue that was uncovered almost made Melissa lose her light lunch. Some of it looked like a wild animal had attacked her, sitting alongside injection marks and burns. The dosage of drugs floating in her system made so much more sense after that.

Melissa looked back over the report she was currently typing up knowing John would need it. She cringed at the possible age of some of the injuries. Depending on the actual age of the patient, not the age they approximated, a large amount of these injuries had started as a child. Something that could have become both Scott's and her own life if things hadn't changed all those years ago. Seeing this made the long shifts seem more worth it. The last piece of the puzzle of a single parent when leaving their spouse is if they can financially make it. Sad to see she'd seen many a woman in here because they had no financial means to leave their husband.

Melissa was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the heart monitor flat lining. She ran into the room across the hall to find the girl back into a corner, IV and monitors ripped out. The needle that had been attached at the end of the port bloody and brandished as a weapon. Melissa immediately went into work mode.

"It's ok," Melissa backed up as much as she could while still blocking the door, "you're safe here."

The seasoned nurse was caught off guard when the girl in front of her started to laugh. She seemed to calm a bit though as her eyes started to take in what was in front of her.

"Where am I?" She finally asked not putting down her makeshift weapon.

"You're in the hospital. Your boyfriend dropped you off last night. You were passed out and bleeding heavily," the Mother in Melissa wanted to cry at the absolute look of confusion on the girl's face.

"My boyfriend?"

"Yes dark hair, leather jacket, angry all the time," Melissa tried.

"Not my boyfriend," the redhead grunted, swaying slightly and having to stabilize herself on the counter beside her.

"You're most likely going through some withdrawals as well as heavy blood loss," Melissa straightened up knowing she wasn't going to be attacked when her patient was in this bad of shape, "you may want to sit down before you fall down."

The dangerous gleam that overcame those unfocused eyes chilled Melissa to the bone but she'd dealt with patients like this before. Melissa reached behind herself closing the door without turning her back on the other woman. Before heading to the side cabinets carefully digging through them while still keeping a sidelong glance on her patient. When she was done she set something down on the counter and stepped back. Nora tried to keep her eyes on the strange woman but her curiosity got the better of her. Sitting innocently on the counter is a partially full hypodermic needle and rubber tubing.

"What's that?" Nora asked eyes never leaving the counter.

"Just enough morphine to stop the withdrawal symptoms," Melissa stated calmly, her arms crossing her chest, "make those hands not so shaky."

Nora started to deny it but she could feel the slight tremble in her limbs, "why would you give me that? Shouldn't you be trying to convince me to quit?"

"My duty is to make sure my patients are healthy," Melissa kept her voice level, "and I've seen too many times what cold turkey can do to a drug addict that uses as heavy as you seem to."

"I'm not an addict," Nora stated, "all my drugs are prescribed and I could go off them any time."

Melissa would believe her more if the young woman could take her eyes off of it, "very well. I leave you free to decide."

Melissa started to walk out, "this doesn't mean I trust you," the young woman said quietly as Melissa left.

She stared at the syringe for what felt like eons, but she could feel the shakes getting worse. If she had any hopes of getting out of here without word getting to her family she was going to have to trust the nurse at least a little.

Making her mind up Nora shot the drugs quickly, looking up to see if the nurse was gloating at her lack of self control but was amazed to see she was alone and no one was even paying attention to what was happening in her room. The relief crashed over her, her frail legs shaking with the shock of it.

When her system levelled out some the nurse was back. Supplies at the ready and an apple in her hand.

"You're going to need the sugar in that," she pointed out.

Nora hid the smile that crossed her chapped lips by biting the apple. It'd been longer than she dare admit since she could trust a stranger this quick. The woman's motherly instincts reminding her of someone. Nora basked in the attention for a bit, trying her best not to get too comfortable. The other shoe always drops when she does.

And with a knock on the door there's the other shoe, disguised as a smiling, middle-age man in a Sheriff's uniform, "fuck!" she swore under her breath.

The man's shrewd eyes picked up on the instant tension in her body, it's struggle between fight and flight just from his presence. He chalked that one up to either the constant vigilance of an abuse victim or someone with prior military experience. Looking at her supposed age either was a possibility. Although the reaction to a member of law enforcement leant more towards the victim angle he guessed.

"Hello Melissa," he greeted the nurse politely and pulled her aside not missing how the girl made sure she turned so her back was away from him at all times, "I take it this is who you called about," he spoke quietly but could tell she was trying her best to listen in.

"She's doing much better than earlier but we had to give her something to level her out. John something is definitely not adding up. She thought I was going to attack her," Melissa had that look in her eye like all she wanted to do was take the girl home and move her in.

"Then I'm probably fighting a losing battle, you're saying?" John sighed bone weary and tired.

"I'm not sure," Melissa admitted, "but I have to take this blood to the lab do you want me to come back?"

"I don't think you being in the room is going to make much of a difference anymore," John was watching out of the corner of his eye as the girl eyed them both with suspicion, "I think any trust you built was gone the moment I walked in."

Melissa nodded and headed out of the room.

"Like I already told her," the venom in that single word raising John's hackles and a single eyebrow, "I haven't done anything wrong. All my meds are prescription."

"And that prescription is under what name again?" John looked over at her pad and pen at the ready.

He knew he had her and he could tell by the increasing tension in her body, which caused a wince on her face, that she knew it too, "Eleanora Lillian Argent," she said just loud enough for him to hear and stared him down daring him to question her.

"Argent?" John looked up at her scrutinizingly, "as in Argent Arms?"

"The one and the same," Nora was looking down at the half eaten apple in her hands, "I work on the private security side of things."

"I wasn't aware there was a private security side of things," John was watching her openly.

"That side is more New York based," she explained, "I had gotten into it with a robbery suspect before coming up here. Driving cross country on a bike might not have been a good idea."

John watched a blush colour her cheeks that made her look so much younger, "and you want me to buy that story?"

"No but it's all you're getting out of me and you're going to leave the good samaritan that helped me after I passed out from the exhausting cross-country ride alone," the hard look that was in her eyes wiped the youth from John's mind.

John had to admit he was impressed, "I can't very well charge him without any evidence. But I'm leaving my card and expect a call if anything else comes up," he set his card on the edge of the bed, "and if you ever need anything you can call too."

With that John walked out and Nora sat staring at the card until her vision blurred, unsure if it was from not blinking or the heavy tears streaming down her face. Why could these people who knew nothing about her treat her like glass but the people charged with her care had forged her into hard steel?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! Sorry this update took so long, I'm trying to get back to updating more regularly. This is a bit of a filler but expands Nora and Derek's relationship so buckle up! Thanks again to heirsoflilith for taking a look through this chapter.

 **WARNINGS:**

 **STRONG LANGUAGE**

 **Chapter 9: Pot Meet Kettle**

Derek had stuck close as long as he could to the room. But when he got a text from Scott telling him there'd been another murder he had to leave. And now the sun was coming up and all he wanted to do was go back to the house and pass the fuck out. And he'd be doing that if he didn't have a niggling feeling in the back of his head to go check on the girl. For Christ-sakes he didn't even know her name but he felt the need to be sure she wasn't dead in a ditch or something. She seemed different than any Argent he'd met but to be fair Kate was not a fair measure against anyone. And that thought was dangerous in it's self.

That was a pretty low bar for anyone else to lay beneath. And didn't that just tell you where his state of mind was. Every person he met was below that bar, no matter what they'd done. Kate Argent hadn't just burnt his family alive, she'd burnt his faith and hope straight out of his soul. And over the past six years Laura had been trying desperately to bring a spark of that back to him. And some days he could forget it, forget that they were basically running for their lives, never sure who'd be around the next corner.

That spark had been snuffed out the moment Laura's life had been. That rogue wolf, now an alpha had stolen from him everything he'd attempted to build back since Kate burnt it out. Laura had been helping, and with her gone the hole she'd left spread black through his heart. He knew the wound was fresh and would scab and scar eventually but it felt like that eventuality was light years and galaxies away. And he wasn't sure if it'd swallow him whole before it could heal. He was a lone wolf now and that black hole had only one thing on the other end, a feral omega.

Derek heard some talk out in the hallway from her room. It sounded like a nurse updating a deputy to leave the patient be so she could rest. That it'd been a rough night of pain for her. The nurse left and he heard the deputy take a seat in a creaky plastic chair and if the thunk against the wall was any indication the man had already fallen asleep after a long night of guard duty. Shaking his head the wolf entered the room, knowing that he could get in check on her and get out.

He had picked up her chart mouthing, "Eleanora Argent" to himself when another voice shocked him, "if you wanted to know you could've just asked," her voice sounded rough as he looked up meet her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Derek was confused.

"If you wanted to know my name you could've asked?" she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Was this before you smashed your mouth into mine or after you passed out cold from blood loss?" Derek's eyebrows furrowed together at his question.

The woman in front of him, yes she was an adult (he'd checked), actually laughed at this question. "Put those puppies away I'm too strung out for that shit," she shook her head moving as if to get out of the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Derek glared at her from his spot still holding her chart.

"I'm getting dressed so you can sneak me out whatever creepy way you got in," Nora started to strip out of the hospital gown.

Derek took in the bandages covering most of her back before his eyes shifted down finding nothing but a small pair of thongs for his trouble. Derek's brain felt like it'd been deep fried as he watched a part of black pants slide up to cover the exposed skin and a shirt did the same for the back before Eleanora was turning back a smirk on her full lips.

"You can call me Nora," she stuck her hand out to shake his, Derek placed his large warm hand around her smaller one that was cold as ice, "now get me the fuck out of here!"

Derek just grunted pulling her towards the open window. She stopped and he was confused before realizing she was still hooked to machines, but that didn't last long as she ripped the IV and monitors from her skin. The blaring of the machines was murder to his ear drums as they disappeared out of the room. He could already hear the deputy waking up as they ran for his vehicle. Thank god the Camaro was close.

She slid quickly into the passenger seat, a giggle on her lips and a light in her eyes he didn't know her well enough to name. It took years off of her current haggard appearance. She was still riding the little bit of adrenaline high when he drove out of the parking lot.

"God I feel like a teenager again," another small giggle, "like I'm sneaking out to go hang out with…."

The change in her scent was so sudden and sharp Derek just about jerked the wheel. As it was his concentration on the road a small animal whine escaped the back of his throat. The sound drew suddenly sharpened eyes to him.

"What the hell was that?" Eleanora was watching him so closely Derek felt the sudden need to swallow so he stayed silent.

When she stayed staring at him he finally snapped, "what?" he practically growled gripping the steering wheel so hard it squeaked.

"Do you often whine like a kicked puppy?" Derek didn't have to look over to tell she was fighting a smile.

"Only when emotionally unstable people play ping pong with my senses," Derek shot back.

"Pot meet kettle," she mumbled.

"Are you going to tell me where you want me to drive?" Derek grit his teeth.

"Make out point?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Derek stopped at an intersection and turned towards her, "that was a one time deal," his eyes actually changing colour that time.

"Too damn bad," she shook her head, "too damn bad."

Derek rolled his eyes turning back to the road. They drove on in silence, Nora digging through her bag she's found on the floor in his car.

"Were you planning to return these or dig through them like a stalker?" She asked fishing out a flask and a small pile of pills.

Derek was acutely aware of her sniffing to catch any hint of what she was thinking, "I was going to come back and drop them off," his voice was quiet and unsure causing her to pause.

"I wasn't serious," she sounded so much older suddenly, "about you going through my things. I know you aren't like that."

The light mood from earlier was gone in a wisp of smoke, both of them feeling reality slam into them at a hundred miles an hour. A byproduct of being forced to grow up too fast in a brutal, cold world. Sitting side by side with more in common than almost anyone in the world but so much between them it felt like the Berlin Wall was smack dab in the middle of the car. It's true some times you can be lonely in a room full of people, or in a car with only one other. Nora's hand was shaking slightly as he made the last turn towards the Hale house.

"If you want I can drop you off somewhere else," Derek's voice didn't really cut through the tension so much as add to it.

By this point the woman beside him was gripping her bag to the point her knuckles were white. Derek couldn't smell one emotion rolling off of her, it was too much happening. This time the whine that came out was loud and clear. He slammed the brakes swerving to the side of the gravel road. Both doors flew open as the occupants bailed out of the car.

Derek was bent over taking huge lungfuls of clean air but could feel the hair on the back of his neck rising. Normally that meant danger but the whimpers he could hear coming from the other side of the car made him realize that it wasn't meant for him. When he rounded the side she was already calming down, a small tinge of copper in the air and a chemical smell letting him know why. He couldn't help the way his lip curled up in disgust staring down at her.

"I'm just going to walk home," she told him voice frail and high the only sign of the last few minutes of what he's assuming was a panic attack.

"The alpha could be out there you shouldn't be walking," no matter what he thought of her choices he wouldn't be responsible for another murder at the hands of the rapid alpha.

"And you driving me to the Argent's doorstep is going to help how?" there was acid in her tone instantly.

"I'm just trying not to be responsible for another death," Derek instantly fired back.

Both of them had a look of cornered prey in their eyes when Nora's phone started to ring. She looked down at it and rolled her eyes.

"What?" she demanded as soon as she answered.

"Have you heard from Allison?" Chris' cold tone asked immediately.

"No," she could feel his eyes on her, "I thought you had that parent/teacher thing tonight?"

"We do," Chris growled, "she didn't go to class today and no one has seen her."

"Did you check if her boyfriend is at school?" Nora was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Your sister wouldn't leave school to be with a boy all day," Chris was indignant at the suggestion.

"She's a seventeen year old girl of course she ditched to be with a boy," Nora laughed.

"This is not a joke Eleanora! Your sister isn't you!" Derek watched her face crumple minutely before she commented back.

"No she's not so she's probably fine and you can stop worrying," Nora shook her head, "she's a good girl blowing off steam. They're probably stuffing their faces on burgers or at the movies. Not out partying and sleeping around. I'll try calling her."

Nora hung up swearing before dialing again, "fucking voicemail," she shook her head, "Allie you better get your ass home. This is DEFCON 5, if you want Scott's balls still attached to his body I suggest you book it."

Derek was still caught off guard by hearing all of this, "it's actually DEFCON 1," he found himself saying without really meaning to.

"What was that?" Nora asked, eyes narrowed in accusation at him.

"You have it backwards five is the least danger and one is the worst," Derek could feel his cheeks and ears heating.

"Derek Hale, secret dork," she paused to think about it, "I like it!"

Derek felt his mouth drop open before she stepped forward closing it for him. She sauntered off down the road after that.

"Wait!" he called, "I was going to give you a ride."

"I'll take you up on that some other time cowboy," she called waving over her shoulder.

As soon as she was out of sight Derek shook himself, "what the fuck was that?" he grumbled the whole way back to the car but he found himself fighting a smile before long.

Neither were paying attention to the treeline, unaware of the scarlet eyes watching their interaction or the flash of teeth eerily reminiscent of a smile. The alpha wasn't done with them yet.


	10. Chapter 10

I feel like it's been so long since I updated… and look it has. This chapter feels like I've given birth again. There's allot of Argent Famiy Feels coming your way. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks to Kam and Moony for reading this for me. Chapter is un-BETA'd beware.

 **WARNINGS:**

 **MENTION OF DRUG USE**

 **ALCOHOL USE**

 **STRONG LANGUAGE**

 **PHYSICAL ABUSE**

 **Chapter 10: Tarnish on His Own Wings**

Christopher Argent prided himself as being a patient man, if only in relation to those around him. His Father and Kate were both quick to anger as was his wife. Nora was all control when it came to every emotion while Allison was the odd one out. Always quick to empathy and care. Not what one pictured leading a hunting family some day. Nora, on the other hand, if you ignored many a red flag was perfectly suited to the job. A commanding presence at least on the surface. But like him she was a deeply conflicted person. He often couldn't picture Nora storming to her room much like Alison had earlier, mad at something as trivial as getting in trouble for skipping school to be with a boy.

He ached sometimes when he thought of all he had missed in his elder daughter's life. But then he thought of the pride of knowing how proficient she was at her job. Even if that course wasn't one he would have taken. Their family was meant to work as a unit, an army of sorts. Meanwhile the girl worked more like a one person strike team. Ruthlessly efficient with little collateral damage left behind. At least these days. He remembers bumbling reports of accidents when she was younger. Even a case of her running away and unfortunately into the arms of Talia Hale herself.

But he couldn't fault her for this. He wasn't much better when he was younger. He was a little bit of a hotshot. But having kids changes a man, or at least it should. If anything it made him more like Alison is now. But he couldn't take credit for an angel like her with the tarnish on his own wings. He often wondered what a difference it would make if both girls had grown up together instead of Gerard taking ' _a burden off his hands'_ when Nora was only thirteen. But you can't change the past and right now he needed his game face on as the three adults waited for his oldest to return.

Nora knew she was in deep shit as all four vehicles were in the driveway when she pulled up and every light in the lower floor was on. It reminded her of the few times they'd stayed here before she went to live with Gerard, when her parents threw her away like day old trash. She could feel the old anger and resentment flooding her system. Probably not the best way to approach this conversation but it was the best armour she could come up with at the moment.

She parked her bike, kicking down the heavy kickstand causing a small twinge of pain up her back. She was glad she stopped somewhere to double check everything was covered. Nora was not in the mood to add her wounds to an already intense discussion. They were a mark of a warrior but she didn't want to dive into what or who she'd been at war with.

Unbidden an image of Kate's cruel smile and the sound of her laugh came to mind. She stopped mid-step to let the shiver run her body and that laugh changed to another. She dug her fingernails into her hand to ground herself. It took a few minutes and some deep breaths but she was ready as she could be for what was coming.

The moment she walked into the room; two sets of ice cold blue and a seething set of brown eyes locked on her. If she were a meeker woman she would have shrunk at the venom directed her way. As it was she headed for the cask of whiskey she knew was on the mantel and poured herself a generous three fingers worth before taking a deep sip. Turning she cocked her hip and leaned against the fireplace waiting for someone to speak. If this was a bad movie this would be the moment with the camera focussing a close up on each person in the room as they appeared not to blink.

Nora rolled her eyes emphatically and Chris found himself fighting a smirk at the juvenile move, "is anyone going to speak? Or are you hoping if you stare at me long enough I'll burst into flames?" this last line delivered right at Kate.

"Solve a shit ton of problems in my opinion," Kate muttered just above a whisper which caused her brother to move his glare to her before she put her hands up in surrender.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chris growled out focussing back on his daughter.

"Oh I don't know, let me think," Nora was full of righteous indignation at being treated like a child, "how about doing my fucking job?"

The language had Victoria out of her seat in an instant, "you won't use that fowl language under my roof."

Nora cackled instantly, "as if you own anything in this building. You just as poor as the rest of us if Gerard wants it," this had Kate's blood boiling too and she joined Victoria in front of Nora.

"You watch your mouth when it comes to the man who took you in and raised you when you were too much of a handful for others," Kate's finger was in her face and Nora knew from the look in her eyes this wouldn't be the last she'd heard of it.

No one was watching as Chris cringed at Kate's statement, no matter how true it was. But when Lillian Argent tells you she's going to personally mentor your child you take it as the honour it is. Unfortunately that didn't last as long as anyone had hoped for. Who expects the strong matriarch of a hunting family to have dementia? They should always just be here. And yeah maybe his daughter hadn't dealt with it well but had any of them really dealt with half the shit they'd been handed in this life? That'd be a straight up "No!"

While Chris was having his little introspection Nora was looking to him a small ounce of fear in her eyes until his eyes focused again. He watched as that wall slammed down, and with it any hope he'd come to her aid. In her mind she was in the middle of a war, one bullet left and the only option was turning it on herself. But this wasn't the time or place. She wishes she exposed this whole fucking family and their messed up ideals to the world, but the weight of Allison's future rest painfully heavy on her thin shoulders.

Victoria had stepped away shaking her head but Kate was on the offensive backing the smaller woman into the mantle of the fireplace. When her back hit the cask and glasses shook and clattered. Kate pressed her forearm into Nora's sternum, the pressure causing pain in her back where the wood dug in and slowly pressed the air from her lungs. Nora tried her best to keep the pain out of her face but by the slow smile creeping onto Kate's she'd failed to keep it out of her eyes.

Kate leaned in and whispered in her ear, "you better hope that sweet nurse and the good Sheriff stay far away from this," and with that she stepped back.

The rush of air into Nora's lungs caused her head to spin even more than that statement had, she stumbled the half full glass of whiskey falling from her hand and smashing on the fireplace tiles. Kate caught her before she could fall and threw her arm over her shoulder.

Chris had taken a step forward to help his daughter but his sister seemed to have it handled, "I'd say someone miss her medication tonight," Kate scoff like she was talking about a small child, "I'll take her up to bed."

Chris and Victoria watched on as she was led away and when they locked eyes again Chris was slightly surprised to see the concern he knew was in his eyes mirrored in his wife's. Victoria was much like Nora in that she was a master of most of her emotions, never one to let anything show she didn't want. Of course that went out the window when it came to protecting their girls. He could also see a hint of guilt at her earlier words that was quick to disappear behind her mask.

Chris sighed tiredly, this wasn't an issue that was going to get solved tonight. Chris made himself a promise to get a moment alone with Nora to have a talk. Maybe over some whiskey so they would both have an excuse if it gets emotional. Not the kind of thing most parents have to think of. He just hoped that once this Alpha was dealt with she would stick around. The joy he'd seen on Allison's face at seeing her was both heartwarming and heartbreaking in equal measure, he just hoped it meant that the sisters would get some time. But it seemed to always be something they were short on.

The whole walk upstairs Kate kept Nora's arm around her neck, pulling the arm up and stretching the injuries across her back. The grip on that wrist was also going to leave a spectacular bruises from the feel of it. They were only a few steps from Nora's door when the door next to it slowly opened.

"Auntie Kate?" Allison asked half-awake and rubbing her eyes, "I heard some crashing is everything ok?"

It was dark enough in the hallway that Nora hoped Allison couldn't see the fear in her eyes, "everything is fine," Kate squeezed her wrist harder, "your sister wasn't feeling well. Got a little too carried away with the whiskey I'm assuming," the laugh Kate let out sounded so genuine and free of her usual cruelty the it made Nora's heart hurt.

This Kate that was making itself known to Allison wasn't real, Nora was sure of it. But it made her jealous of her sister. She was sure that was part of the game.

"Oh…" Allison paused her eyes a little glassy as she looked at her older sister," oh okay. Good night then."

The sound of her disappointment was the last straw for Nora and she felt hot tears stream down her face as her head hung. Allison went back to her room and Kate steered Nora into the room. Kate shoved Nora off of her so she hit the dresser and then the floor.

"Clean yourself up and get to bed," Kate's voice was low and dangerous, "and if she checks on you, you know to play along."

"But," Nora looked up at Kate.

"You don't deserve for her to look at you as anything other than the shameful, mess you are," Kate spun on her heel and left the room.

Nora laid on the ground for a few moments trying to calm the tears enough to think. The dizziness in her head the only distraction from another piece of her heart cracking off and dying a slow, screaming death. If there was one bridge she couldn't stand to burn it was the one between Allison and her. She didn't want her sister involved in this life but she also wanted some day to have their relationship back. When it came to Allison she wanted to hold her close and at the same time push her away, and some days she couldn't tell which was the best road to take.

As she mechanically went through the routine of getting to bed she tried to ignore the soft sobbing she could hear through Allison's side of the bathroom door. Because going in there smelling of whiskey was going to help no one. And as she crawled into bed that night she fell asleep dreaming of a different life with Allison and her side by side.

It's the middle of the night and all the women in the house are sleeping, he knows for sure because he checked before coming down here. Chris Argent is parked on the couch, zoned out staring at the still slightly wet spot on the fireplace tile. He's got a mostly empty glass of bourbon in one hand while the other rests on the open page of a photo album a picture of a seven-year-old redhead looking down with a soft smile at the baby bundled in a soft pink blanket on her lap.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Chris sighs out to the empty room.

He doesn't miss the stairs creaking or the flash of red hair disappearing up the stairs and hopes that someday they can stop tip toeing around each other. Little does he know someday is rushing headlong towards him and they'll go from tip toeing to stomping all over each others lives before too long.


End file.
